10 Brujitos
by HPlauraRH
Summary: Rose Weasley recibe una invitación para jugar un misterioso juego por parte del señor X. Lo que ella no sabe es que jugará para salvar su propia vida, ¿o es todo una broma?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Querida señorita Weasley:_

 _Quiero creer que aceptará esta invitación cuando lea mi proposición. Tal vez usted no me conozca, o tal vez sí. Le invito a pasarla la noche del 29 de noviembre junto a mis otros invitados en mi humilde mansión. Se que para usted es difícil, incluso llegaría a pensar que está mal salir del castillo a escondidas, pero le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. Usted junto a mis invitados pasarán una velada inolvidable. Puede que algunos los conozca, o puede que no, pero juntos jugarán a un juego increíble. Le adjunto un pergamino con toda la información necesaria para llegar a la mansión._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Señor X_

Rose Weasley releyó la carta por undécima vez, luego desdobló el pergamino con información sobre el juego. Tampoco se explicaba con exactitud en que consistía todo eso, solo la citaban a las 20.00 el día 29 de noviembre en los alrededores del Sauce Boxeador. Allí, el señor X la dirigiría hacia su mansión donde comenzaría el juego. Por último si quería confirmar su asistencia, debía marcar el pergamino con una gota de su propia sangre. Lo había hecho hacía varios días, quería saber si eso era una broma, o si por el contrario iba a vivir una aventura alucinante.


	2. Presentaciones

Era 29 de noviembre y Rose Weasley salía de su Sala Común y bajaba hacia las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts para encontrarse allí con su primo Albus Potter y con… El sucio albino de Scorpius Malfoy. Era un completo imbécil, Rose jamás comprendería por qué motivo Albus le tiene tanto aprecio. Vale que, cuando el joven Potter cayó en la casa Slytherin hace ya 4 años, Scorpius fue el primer amigo que se echó. Rose sabía que Albus se sentía muy solo y disgustado por haber caído en esa casa cuando la mayoría de su familia pertenecen a los valientes gryffindors, pero poco a poco, todos salieron de ese pequeño estado de shock.

El problema es que el jodido Scorpius Malfoy era un completo engreído. Se creía mucho mejor alumno que Rose y eso la reventaba. Rose había heredado el cerebro de su madre y la habilidad para volar de los Weasley. Al parecer, Draco Malfoy también era un brillante alumno y un gran volador, pero Scorpius lo superaba con creces.

Se pasaban el día como el perro y el gato, y el pobre Albus tenía que estar siempre en medio de todas las peleas. Y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué Rose Weasley está bajando a escondidas a las mazmorras tal día como hoy para buscar a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter?

La respuesta es muy sencilla, o tal vez no tanto. Hace justamente una semana, Rose recibió una carta de un tal señor X, el cual le invitaba a pasar una velada en su mansión a las afueras de Hogsmeade, en las que resolverían un apasionante juego. Ella por supuesto desconfiaba de la invitación. No se creía nada, pensaba que era una broma de su primo mayor James, así que se lo enseñó a Albus, que por supuesto era su mejor amigo y confidente. Este se sorprendió mucho, puesto que su otro mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, ¡había recibido la misma carta!

\- Que sepas que sigo pensando que todo esto es una estratagema para pasar más tiempo conmigo Weasley-. Se burló Scorpius cuando los tres se encontraron.

\- Ya quisieras tu que yo dedicase algo de mi valioso tiempo en alguien como tu- respondió la castaña.

\- Callaos ya los dos, ¡pesados!- se quejó Albus-. Todo esto me suena a broma de James…

A hurtadillas se deslizaban por los pasillos del castillo, estaba anocheciendo, y si les pillaban fuera, de seguro les caería una buena bronca. Salieron del Castillo y por el puente cruzaron hacia los terrenos. Debían estar a las 20.00 en el Sauce Boxeador y ya llegaban tarde.

\- Aquí no hay ni Dios-. Dijo Scorpius cuando llegaron a las 20.05

\- Me parece que os han tomado el pelo- se burló Albus- habéis estado una semana obsesionados con el tema y, ¡os han vacilado pero bien!

\- ¡Ya sabía yo que era todo una estúpida broma…

\- Nada de broma señorita Weasley- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, estaba oscuro y no conseguían verle bien, parecía un hombre de mediana edad.

\- ¿Eres el Señor X?- preguntó Scorpius mientras el hombre se acercaba a ellos, era alto y calvo, su túnica era de segunda mano y le cantaba un poco el ala.

\- Para nada- dijo el señor- me llamo Phenophilus Montey, el señor X me contrató para llevarlos a su mansión.

\- ¿Cómo que te contrató?- preguntó Rose nerviosa, no entendía nada, ¿quién era ese y quién podía ser el señor X?

\- El señor X me dio 100 libras si acompañaba a los señoritos Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley a la antigua Mansión de los Carroway a las afueras de Hogsmeade- respondió el hombre- necesito el dinero así que aunque me pareció un trabajo raro acepté.

\- ¿Pero quién es el señor X?- preguntó Scorpius- ¿Es un Carroway? Creía que murieron todos…

\- No tengo ni idea, me contrató por Internet, ya sabe, nuevas tecnologías…- respondió Phenophilus- en fin, no tengo todo el día, ¿me acompañáis o no?

\- A mí esto me huele muy raro- dijo Rose.

\- Venga Weasley, ¡será divertido vivir una aventura! Escaparse del castillo… ¿O es que tienes miedo?- le picó Malfoy.

\- No tengo todo el día, los demás invitados ya deben de estar esperando en la Mansión- se impacientó el hombre.

\- Solo voy si me acompaña Albus- dijo ella dándole de la mano a su primo.

\- El señor X ya me advirtió de esta posibilidad, y por él, no hay inconveniente- respondió Pheno.

\- No sé Rose…- dijo Albus- ¿Y si nos metemos en un lío?

\- Venga Al, tu prima vale, ¿pero tu también eres un cagao?- rió Scorpius.

\- Pues no gilipollas- exclamó él- Señor Montey, ¡condúzcanos a la mansión!

Estaba anocheciendo cuando se pusieron en marcha hacia la mansión de Hogsmeade. El señor Montey era muy amable, aunque todo parecía muy raro. Las dudas les asaltaron, Rose incluso llegó a pensar que les iban a secuestrar, pero Pheno les contestó que el señor X solo se quería reunir con ellos porque eran unos jóvenes muy talentosos. También les habló que su mujer era la encargada de hacer la cena en la mansión, y su hijo el mayor recogería a otros alumnos invitados de Hogwarts.

\- En total creemos que sois nuev… Diez con el señor Potter- contaba Pheno cuando divisaron la casa a lo lejos.- ¡Mirar! ¡Es esa!

¿Cuál es tu película de terror favorita? Elige una casa fantasmagorica, multiplícala por cien y te dará el resultado de lo que Rose, Scorpius y Albus tenían frente sí. Una mansión victoriana se alzaba ante sus ojos. Rodeada por un muro y un frondoso bosque, de dos pisos y un ático, verde y gris, antigua, muy antigua, con ventanales y cristaleras, verjas que chirriaban, gárgolas que custodiaban la morada, y a medida que se acercaban aquello daba más y más impresión.

\- Ni de coña voy a meterme ahí- susurró Albus.

\- Da miedo- afirmó Rose.

\- Es rústica-. Dijo Pheno.

\- Que no, que no, que no…- se frenó en seco Rose en la puerta de la verja de la mansión.- ¡Yo no entro!

\- ¡No jodas Weasley!- se quejó Scorpius- da miedo porque es antigua, te puedes acercar a mí si te asustas- le dijo mofándose y guiñándole un ojo, ella le hizo una peineta.

\- El Señor X ha debido ingresar a estas alturas el dinero en mi cuenta, así que me da igual que entren o no- dijo Pheno.

\- ¡Yo no estoy para perder el tiempo!- se oía a una voz femenina discutiendo en el porche de la mansión.

\- Yo tampoco se de que va esto, a lo mejor si esperamos un poco…- razonaba con ella un chico.

\- ¿Esa voz?- preguntó Rose mientras se asomaba por la verja.

\- ¿Es Ted?- preguntó Albus mientras abría la verja y entraba en los dominios de la mansión- ¡Teddy Lupin!

Los chicos se adentraron en los lindes de la mansión sin saber que pronto encontrarían muy probablemente la última de sus aventuras.


	3. 10 brujitos salieron a cenar

\- ¿Vosotros también estáis aquí?- preguntó Ted Lupin cuando les vio aparecer por la puerta.

\- Nos ha invitado el tal señor X- respondió Rose, la cual, tenía cierta admirador por el mago. Ted Lupin era ocho años mayor que ellos y se disponía a graduarse en la academia para aurores de Gran Bretaña. Si él estaba allí, nada malo podría pasarles.

\- ¿Kate?- preguntó Scorpius a la chica con la que estaba hablando Ted en el porche. Era unos cuantos años mayor que ellos, no llevaba puesta la ropa del colegio, y hasta donde Rose conocía era familiar de Scorpius.

\- ¿Scorpius?- se quedó ella mirándole- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

\- Lo mismo podía preguntar yo, primita-. Respondió él, Kate Greengrass era la sobrina de la madre de Scorpius.

\- Creo que es mejor que entren a la casa- dijo Pheno- está refrescando y calculo que dentro de unos minutos comenzará a llover.

Los chicos entraron en la mansión. Dentro hacía un frío de mil demonios y Rose lamentó no haberse llevado el anorak. La mansión olía a viejo que echaba para atrás, toda la casa estaba iluminada con unas antiguas lámparas de óleo, Pheno les condujo hacia el salón principal donde el resto de invitados les esperaban sentados en lujosos y antiguos sofás.

\- Supongo que mi mujer habrá acabado ya de hacer la cena, nosotros nos vamos, no quiero que nos pille la tormenta- y con estas últimas palabras Phenophilus Montey se despidió.

Al desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, Rose examinó la sala. Era un tétrico salón con sofás de terciopelo alrededor de una gran chimenea. Había una mesa de billar y muchos libros. En cuanto a los invitados Rose reconoció a algunos por sus uniformes de Hogwarts. Estaban ellos tres, Rose, Albus y Scorpius. Teddy Lupin, la Prima de Scorpius, Kate Greengrass, el hijo del profesor Longbottom, Frank, dos chicas mayor que ella que no conocía de nada y dudaba de que fueran a Hogwarts, un alumno de Slytherin un año mayor que ellos al que reconocía como un tal Thomas Nott, y por último un chaval más pequeño con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Diez en total. El silencio se rompió a los pocos segundos.

\- Parece que estamos todos-. Dijo Ted- De todas formas esto es muy raro…

\- ¿Raro?- ironizó la que parecía una de las chicas más mayores, debería rozar la treintena.- Esto debe ser una broma…

\- ¿Entonces por qué has venido?- preguntó el chaval de Slytherin.

\- El señor X me prometió una cosa en su carta- respondió ella.

\- A mí también- dijo otra de las chicas- pero lo cierto es que pasa el rato y este señor no aparece, lo mejor será que nos marche…

\- ¿Huele a comida?- preguntó Scorpius olfateando- Mmmm os juro que estoy oliendo un delicioso estofado, y yo, ¡me muero de hambre!

Scorpius caminó por los pasillos siguiendo el olor de la comida.

\- Creo que será mejor que le sigamos, ¡no nos vendrá mal cenar!- dijo Ted. Todos le siguieron camino al comedor de la casa. Una gran mesa presidía el centro de la habitación, la cena estaba servida, la mujer de Pheno debía haberlo hecho antes de irse. Un rico estofado acompañado de los mejores condimentos les esperaban.

\- ¿No deberíamos esperar a nuestro anfitrión?- preguntó Rose cuando Scorpius se sentó a la mesa.

\- Son casi las diez de la noche, prefiero esperarle con el estómago lleno.- respondió él.

\- Creo que Malfoy tiene razón- le apoyó Thomas Nott sentándose también a la mesa.- ¡tengo un hambre tremendo!

El resto de invitados se sentó alrededor de la mesa y poco a poco comenzaron a cenar.

\- Yo no sé si esto será una broma o no, pero la cena está de muerte-. Comentó Frank Longbottom.

\- Como buen hufflepuff luego fregarás los platos, ¿no Longbottom?- se burló Thomas Nott.

\- Te fregaré la cara como no te calles, ¡payaso!- respondió Frank.

\- ¡Oh por favor! No he venido aquí para escuchar las gilipolleces de dos niñatos- se quejó una de las chicas mayores a las que Rose no conocía.

\- Pues allí tienes la puerta- añadió Nott-. Conozco a la mayoría de estos perdedores, ¿pero tu quién eres?

\- Me llamo Giulia Maison- dijo la mujer, que era la más mayor del grupo y debía rozar la treintena-. Y sabes, lo mismo tienes razón y debería irme.

Giulia se levantó de su asiento, cogió su abrigo del perchero y salió del comedor.

\- ¿Es que nadie le va a pedir que se quede?- preguntó Rose.

\- ¿Es que acaso te importa que se quede, Weasley?- le respondió Nott.

Rose iba a contestar al imbécil de Nott cuando un grito retumbó por toda la casa.

\- ¡Socorro!- se oyó la voz de Guilia en el pasillo que daba al comedor- ¡Dios mío venir rápido!

Todos los invitados sacaron las varitas de sus bolsillos y corrieron hacia donde provenían los gritos de Guilia, cuando recorrieron el pasillo vieron a esta con lagrimas en la boca y el rostro desencajado, a sus pies esta el cadáver del niño de Ravenclaw.


	4. 9 brujitos intentaron escapar

El pánico se apoderó de los presentes, un rayo cayó haciendo temblar toda la casa y el reloj de pared sonó.

\- ¿Está muerto?- preguntó Albus nervioso-. ¡Dios está muerto!

\- Está muerto- afirmó Ted, el cual se había agachado para tomarle el pulso.

\- ¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Rose-. ¿Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba en la cena?

\- Yo personalmente ni sabía cómo se llamaba- añadió Scorpius-. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

\- Se llamaba Norman o…Nick- dijo la otra chica la cual Rose no conocía de nada- Nick Steward, era sobrino del ministro Shacklebolt.

\- ¿Y tu quién eres y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Thomas Nott.

\- Me llamo Amanda Newell, soy reportera de _Corazón de Bruja_ , mi misión es saber muchas, Thomas Nott- respondió ella.

\- ¡Dejar las presentaciones para otro momento- intervino Ted Lupin- ¡Un chico ha muerto!

\- Deberíamos avisar a alguien- propuso Kate.

\- Voy a por mi abrigo y volaré hacia el castillo- dijo Ted.

\- Te acompaño- añadió Frank Longbottom.

Ted y Frank desaparecieron por el pasillo. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Thomas Nott, Amanda Newell, Kate Greeggrass y Guilia Maison esperaron en la sala de estar con el cadáver del joven Nick en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué le pasaría?- preguntó Rose.

\- Parece que no tiene signos de lucha- respondió Nott.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que quizás lo podían haber matado?- dijo Scorpius.

\- No descarto nada- respondió Nott.

\- ¡Chicos venir!- se oyeron gritos en el comedor.

\- ¡Dios!- exclamó Albus- ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Los siete corrieron al comedor esperándose lo peor, pero allí estaban Ted y Frank de pie, con un disco de gramola en la mano.

\- Estaba encima de la mesa- explicó Frank- hay una nota, pone " _escuchar inmediatamente, Señor X_."

\- Ted, ¡no tenemos tiempo para esto!- exclamó Kate- ¡Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a avisar de la muerte del chaval!

\- ¿Y si es importante?- insistió Ted.

\- ¿Más importante que la muerte de un niño?- se burló Kate.

\- ¡Por Merlín Greengrass!- exclamó Nott- déjale escuchar el puto disco y así tal vez nos podamos largar de aquí.

Ted pidió ayuda para encontrar el tocadiscos, Rose encontró una gramola en una esquina del comedor, todo en esa casa era muy antiguo. Ted intentó hacerla funcionar sin éxito.

\- Déjamelo a mí, el abuelo Arthur tiene una parecida en el cobertizo- dijo Albus haciéndolo funcionar. Al principio no se oía nada, pero después…

 _¡Hola jóvenes magos!_ \- el sonido de la gramola parecía de ultratumba-. _Soy el señor X y vamos a jugar a un juego._ _A estas alturas de la noche ya ha debido de caer el primero, y os aseguro de que si no seguís las reglas de mi juego, no será el último. Estáis aquí reunidos porque todos tenéis algo en común, averiguarlo, arrepentiros y tal vez viviréis._

 _Por cierto, ni se os ocurra salir de los límites de la mansión u os arrepentiréis._

La voz desapareció, todos se quedaron helados mirándose.

\- Esto es una broma, ¿no?- preguntó Amanda.

\- Broma o no yo no me pienso quedar para averiguarlo- sentenció Guilia-. Me marcho de aquí, esto es patético.

\- ¡Yo me voy contigo!- dijo Albus asustado.

\- ¡Y yo!- añadió Scorpius.

\- Esto es de muy mal gusto, si- añadió Ted mientras todos se ponían sus ropas de exterior para salir a la fría noche- ¡será mejor que avisemos a las autoridades!

\- Pero el disco dice que no podemos salir de los límites de la mansión o nos arrepentiremos- explicó Frank.

\- ¿Y tu te crees esa mierda?- preguntó Nott mientras salían por la puerta principal- Eres patético Longbottom.

\- ¡Dejar de discutir!- les gritó Kate- Desde luego no se porque demonios acepté esta invitación.

\- Y nunca lo sabremos- sentenció Rose- no teníamos que haber salido del castillo, ¡se nos va a caer el pelo!

Los chicos recorrían los jardines de la mansión, llovía a cantaros y estaban empapados pero les daba igual, ninguno pasaría ni un minuto más de sus vidas en ese caserón. Llegaron a la gran verja, la cual estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Han echado la llave!- exclamó Albus.

\- ¡Qué gilipollez chaval- se burló Guilia-. Ni que fueras un brujo- y añadió sacando su varita y apuntando a la cerradura-. ¡ _Alohomora_!

En seguida supieron que algo había salido mal. El hechizo de Guilia rebotó impactándola en el pecho y haciendo que se cayera fulminada.

\- ¡Guilia!- gritó Amanda. Los chicos se acercaron a ella, la cual estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

\- Tíos…- comenzó a decir Frank, el cual se había agachado para tomarla el pulso-. Creo que está muerta.


	5. 8 brujitos trasnocharon

\- _¡Giulia!- gritó Amanda. Los chicos se acercaron a ella, la cual estaba inmóvil en el suelo._

\- _Tíos…- comenzó a decir Frank, el cual se había agachado para tomarla el pulso-. Creo que está muerta._

\- ¡Guilia!- le gritaba Kate mientras le daba palmaditas en la cara-. ¡Por favor responde!

\- Déjala Kate- le sugirió Ted-. ¡Está muerta!

\- Esto es una locura- dijo histérico Albus, cada vez llovía más fuerte- debo de estar soñando o embrujado, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

\- Podemos probar a saltar la valla- sugirió Frank.

\- Y moriremos fulminados como esa idiota- respondió Nott.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa?- le increpó Frank-. ¡Es una persona y merece respeto!

\- Lo que tu digas Longbottom- le respondió Nott- No me toquéis los huevos, alguna forma habrá de salir de aquí, podríamos utilizar un teléfono o enviar un patronus.

\- Será mejor que lo hagamos desde dentro, ¡estoy muerta de frío! Exclamó Amanda.

\- ¡No pienso volver a esa casa!- gritó Albus.

\- ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos toda la noche aquí a la intemperie?- preguntó la chica- Si no nos mata el Señor X, lo hará el frío.

\- ¡Eh!- exclamó Ted- ¡Tranquilizaros, joder! ¡Aquí no va a morir nadie más!

Los ochos brujos volvieron a la mansión no muy convencidos, pero si se quedaban más a la intemperie de seguro cogerían una pulmonía. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al cuarto de estar. Ted encendió la chimenea y se quitaron las ropas, quedándose con lo justo, para que se secaran. El cadáver de Nick seguía en el pasillo. Amanda tenía un teléfono móvil pero no había cobertura, los chicos de Hogwarts ni se planteaban llevar móviles. Ted intentó mandar un patronus de alerta a la oficina de aurores pero cuando la forma del patronus iba a cruzar los límites del jardín, esta se esfumaba. Kate propuso que quizás se podían aparecer en otro lugar, pero Ted vio demasiado arriesgada esa opción, pues podían morir como Guilia.

\- Deberíamos ir a buscar unas mantas- sugirió Scorpius.

\- ¡Buenísima idea- ironizó Rose-. Y de paso si ves al señor X, salúdalo de nuestra parte.

\- ¿Crees que el señor X está aquí en la casa?- preguntó Albus aterrorizado.

\- Supongo, cómo si no mató al pequeño Nick- respondió Rose.

\- No sabemos si a Nick lo mataron, Rose- le dijo Kate.

\- ¿No escuchasteis la grabación en la gramola?- añadió ella y repitió-. " _A estas alturas de la noche ya ha debido de caer el primero"_ él mató a Nick, y nos matará a todos si no resolvemos su estúpido acertijo.

\- ¡Repito que nadie va a morir!- exclamó Ted-. Escuchadme, estoy en la escuela de aurores, os defenderé, ¡somos ocho contra uno!

\- ¿Y si intentamos averiguar que es lo que quiere?- insistió Rose-. Tenemos que averiguar que cosas tenemos en común y…

\- Weasley- le interrumpió Malfoy- ese tío está pirado, no tenemos cosas en común, o estamos relacionados, ¡yo ni siquiera conocía al pequeño Nick o a Guilia!

\- ¡Pero podemos intentar pensarlo!- dijo Rose-. Seguro que podemos sacarlo entre todos.

\- Estamos en una mansión con un asesino suelto y tu quieres ponerte a resolver acertijos, típico de una Weasley pirada- se burló Nott.

\- ¡Eh gilipollas!- le insultó Scorpius empujándolo para atrás- con la Weasley solo me meto yo, ¿está claro?

\- ¡Eso imbécil!- añadió Albus-. ¿Se te ocurre a ti algo mejor a parte de estar aquí quejándote por todo?

\- Podemos ir a buscarle en vez de quedarnos aquí sentados- propuso Nott.

\- ¿Y enfrentarnos a ese loco?- preguntó Kate.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo, además, somos más-. dijo Nott.

\- De acuerdo valiente- accedió Ted-. Pero lo haremos mañana por la mañana, con luz, no voy a permitir que vayamos por ahí apuntándonos con las varitas sin ni siquiera saber que tenemos delante.

Nott accedió a regañadientes a esperar que saliera el sol. Para pasar la noche, equipararon el salón a modo de gran dormitorio, se acomodaron en sillas, en el sofá y en la alfombra. Amanda se moría de sed pero le daba miedo salir de allí, así que Ted y Frank se ofrecieron voluntarios para ir a la cocina y traer agua y algo de comida, y ya de paso buscar alguna que otra manta. Cuando volvieron, cerraron las puertas correderas del salón y se turnaron para hacer guardias y dormir. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Rose estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones, a su lado y abrazándola, intentando dormir, estaba su primo Albus. Se puso a pensar en el día de hoy, en la carta, en quién podía ser el jodido Señor X, su relación con las demás personas de la casa, pero de pronto le entró mucho, mucho sueño.

\- ¡Ah!- un grito de auténtico terror despertó a todos en la casa. Rose abrió los ojos, era de día intentó buscar su varita en los pantalones pero se dio cuenta que los había puesto a secar por la noche. Se incorporó y vio a Kate de pie, al lado del un cuerpo inmóvil sentado en una silla-. Es Amanda-. Dijo Kate- ¡No respira! ¡Está muerta!


	6. 7 brujitos se fueron de excursión

_\- ¡Ah!- un grito de auténtico terror despertó a todos en la casa. Rose abrió los ojos, era de día intentó buscar su varita en los pantalones pero se dio cuenta que los había puesto a secar por la noche. Se incorporó y vio a Kate de pie, al lado del un cuerpo inmóvil sentado en una silla-. Es Amanda-. Dijo Kate- ¡No respira! ¡Está muerta!_

\- ¿Pero cómo…?- preguntaba Frank-. ¡Hemos estado haciendo guardias toda la noche! ¡Es imposible que nadie haya visto nada!

\- ¡A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible!- especuló Scorpius.

\- No creo que haya podido operar con una capa invisible en tan poco espacio, ¡aquí estamos como sardinas en lata!- le respondió Ted.

\- ¿Cómo creéis que murió?- preguntó Kate analizando el inerte cuerpo de Amanda sentado en la silla.

\- Parece que no tiene ninguna herida ni golpe- apuntó Frank-. ¡Esto es una locura!

Ya lo creo que era una locura, pensaba el joven Potter, ¿quién le había mandado meterse ahí? ¡El ni siquiera estaba invitado! Solo vino por acompañar a Rose y Scorpius y se ha visto envuelto en una buena… Se estaba mareando, necesitaba sentarse, notaba la falta de aire y la garganta seca, tenía mucha sed.

\- ¡NOO!- gritó Rose cuando Albus se fue a llevar el vaso de agua a la boca, de un manotazo estampó el vaso en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué leches te pasa Rose?- preguntó Albus, que no entendía nada.

\- ¿Quién ha bebido de esa agua?- preguntó Rose preocupada-. ¿Ninguno? ¿Ninguno bebisteis?- nadie respondió.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Weasley?- dijo Scorpius-. Tranquila que si quieres agua no nos la vamos a beber toda por ti…

\- ¡No es eso!- dijo Rose-. ¡Creo que es el agua la que está envenenada!

\- ¡Explícate!- exclamaron los chicos impacientes.

\- Es imposible que el señor X haya pasado por aquí y que nadie lo hubiera visto, ¿cierto?- explicaba ella-. ¿De donde sacasteis el agua?

\- Había una jarra en la cocina, la cogimos anoche y vinimos para acá- recordó Frank.

\- Creo que esa jarra la dejó a propósito el señor X para nosotros- seguía explicando Rose- Tiene que ser el agua, ¡Amanda fue la única que bebió antes de irse a dormir!

\- Creo que tienes razón- dijo Scorpius, para sorpresa de Rose.

\- Si, suena lógico- añadieron los demás.

\- De modo que Nott tenía razón, lo más probable es que el señor X esté en la casa y que nos esté observando- sentenció Rose.

\- Eso es escalofriante- dijo Kate, la idea de que un psicópata les observaba era aterradora.

\- Gracias por darme la razón, Weasley- dijo Nott-. Y ahora que ha salido el sol, ¿qué os parece si vamos a por ese hijo de puta?

Los chicos cogieron las ropas que la noche anterior habían dejado en la chimenea para secar, pero pronto supieron que algo malo pasaba.

\- ¡Mi varita!- exclamó Rose- ¡Mi varita no está!

\- ¡La mía tampoco!- se quejó Scorpius.

\- ¿Habéis buscado bien?- preguntó Frank.

\- ¡La mía tampoco está!- añadió Kate.

\- ¡Me cago en todo!- gritó Nott- ¡Ese cabrón también se ha llevado la mía!

\- ¿Por qué os separasteis de vuestras varitas?- les regañó Ted-. ¡En qué estabais pensando!

\- No lo sé- dijo Rose muy angustiada, se sentía vulnerable-. La tenía en los pantalones, los tenía empapados, y los puse en la chimenea, y con todo el lío de Guilia y Nick no me había parado a pensar que ese mal nacido me la podía robar…

\- Tranquila Rosie- le calmó su primo Albus, Rose estaba llorando, los demás también se sentían muy perdidos sin sus varitas.

\- ¿Quién si conserva su varita?- dijo Ted, el cual tenía la suya en la mano. Frank y Albus levantaron la mano

\- Propongo que nos separemos por grupos para buscarle- dijo Scorpius.

\- ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe?- preguntó celoso Nott.

\- Escucha gilipollas- intervino Ted- de aquí soy el único que ha recibido formación para luchar contra las artes oscuras y creo que ese es el mejor plan. Scorpius es mi primo, Rose y Albus son mi familia, y Frank y Kate son mis amigos y pienso sacarles de aquí con vida, el único que no me importa una mierda eres tú, así que si quieras danzar solo por la casa hasta que ese cabrón te pille y te mate, adelante, ninguno nos opondremos- sentenció Ted. Nott calló resentido.

\- ¿Cómo nos dividimos?- preguntó Frank.

\- Tres grupos, tres varitas, tres zonas de la casa en donde buscar, jardín, primera planta y segunda planta- explicó Ted-. Yo puedo ir con Kate al jardín, Frank con Nott a la primera planta, y Albus, Rose y Scorpius a la segunda.

\- No pienso ir con Longbottom- se negó Nott.

\- ¡Está bien!- accedió Ted- Irás conmigo a la primera planta, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos se concienciaron de lo que iban a hacer a continuación. Scorpius propuso ir a la cocina en busca de algún cuchillo para lograr defenderse en caso de ser atacados, todos sin separarse caminaron hacia la cocina y allí se aprovisionaron.

\- Cuchillos contra el poder de una varita… Esto es de locos- dijo Kate mientras portaba el chuchillo en su mano.

\- Tranquila, yo te protegeré- le calmó Frank con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! Voy a vomitar- se burló Nott.

\- A ver si te atragantas y nos haces un favor- le contestó Frank.

\- Ya quisieras cabrón- se enfrentó Nott.

\- ¡Dejar de discutir!- les separó Ted-. Recordar, si le veis, si veis algo sospechoso, si estáis en peligro, avisar por medio de un patronus.

Se despidieron, Frank y Kate salieron por la puerta principal para buscar al señor X en el gran jardín, porche y el cobertizo. Ted y Nott se quedaron en el primer piso mientras Scorpius, Albus y Rose subían las escaleras hacia el segundo.

\- No te separes de nosotros, por favor Albus- le pidió su prima.

\- Cualquiera de los dos es mejor con la varita que yo, ¿de verdad no queréis portarla vosotros?- preguntó él.

\- Albus ya sabes que la varita escoge al mago- le explicó Scorpius-. Por muy buenos que seamos, que lo somos, aunque yo más que tu prima, nuestra magia no sería tan efectiva con tu varita.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras, era una casa enorme, había un largo pasillo y varias habitaciones a los lados.

\- ¿Izquierda o derecha?- preguntó Al. Decidieron ir hacia la derecha.

\- Vosotros mirar hacia delante, yo os cubro las espaldas por si noto movimiento en el ala izquierda.

\- He estado pensando- dijo Rose mientras entraban a la primera de las habitaciones, Scorpius se quedó justo en la puerta vigilando mientras los primos la inspeccionaban, la instalación eléctrica de la casa era muy vieja, como todo allí, y las luces parpadeaban, se encendían y apagaban dándole un toque tétrico a todo-. En Hogwarts nos echarán de menos, ¿no? Seguro que James o Lily se dan cuenta de que no estamos y avisan a McGonagall. Seguro que el profesor Longbottom se da cuenta de que Frank no está y ahora lo irá a buscar.

\- Ojala tengas razón- dijo Albus- ¿Miro debajo de la cama?

\- Tu apunta con la varita- le sugirió Rose-. Yo apartaré las sábanas.

\- De acuerdo- aceptó Albus asustado, se agachó, Rose se tumbó encima de la cama y a la de tres retiró las sábanas dejando ver la parte baja de la cama a Albus, el se pegó un gran susto- ¡DESMAIUS!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alterado Scorpius desde la puerta.

\- Nada, ¡joder!- exclamó Albus poniéndose en pie- ¡Era un ratón!

\- ¡Qué susto me has dado Albus!- se quejó su prima-. Sigamos buscando en las otras habitaciones.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius siguieron buscando en el piso de arriba, había como seis habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo cuarto de baño. La decoración era de principios del siglo XX, en su época debía parecer una casa muy bonita, pero ahora resultaba terrorífica. El viento se colaba por las rendijas entre las paredes y hacía unos ruidos escalofriantes, los chicos no dejaban de tener la impresión de que alguien les observaba.

\- Es la última habitación- dijo Scorpius delante de la puerta la cual estaba cerrada-. Si está escondido en el piso de arriba tiene que estar aquí.

\- Rose abre la puerta, yo apuntaré con la varita, Scorpius, estate atento con el cuchillo- ordenó Albus. Rose se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo, lo giró, pero esta no se abría.

\- No me gusta esto- señaló Scorpius-. Es muy posible que esté dentro bloqueándola.

\- Pues se va a enterar ese hijo puta- dijo con rabia Albus- ¿Preparados?- Albus apuntó con su varita al cerrojo de la puerta y pronunció- ¡Alohomora!

La escena que tenían ante sí, Rose y Scorpius ya la habían vivido la noche anterior, el cuerpo de Albus salió rebotado y chocó contra la pared, la puerta se abrió pero era un armario sin nada dentro. Rose gritó, Scorpius se tiró al suelo para atender a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo llorando Rose- ¿Está bien? ¡Haz algo!

\- ¡Ayuda!- dijo Scorpius con la varita de Albus en la mano intentando conjurar un patronus que fuera a avisar a los demás- ¡AYUDA!

Esta vez si, un patronus con forma de hurón salió corriendo escaleras abajo para avisar a Ted, Nott, Kate y Frank, aunque Rose y Scorpius sabían que ya era demasiado tarde.


	7. Y no quedó ninguno

\- ¿Y le pasó lo mismo que a Guilia?- preguntó Ted examinando el cadáver de Albus.

\- Intentó abrir la puerta y salio rebotado- explicó Rose entre lágrimas-. Vamos a morir todos, ¿verdad Ted?

\- ¡No vamos a morir!- exclamó él-. ¡Os prometo que saldremos de esta!

Ted cogió en brazos el cuerpo de Albus y lo llevó a la habitación más cercana dejándolo en la cama. Parecía que dormía, un sueño del que jamás despertará. Rose lloraba desconsolada ante la pérdida de su primo Albus, estaban muy unidos, era su mejor amigo y ahora estaba muerto.

\- Es mi culpa- dijo ella entre lágrimas-. Lo obligué a acompañarme a esta casa del demonio.

\- No es tu culpa Weasley- dijo Scorpius abrazándola para consolarle-. Vino porque quiso. Además yo también le insistí, no es tu culpa, la única culpa es de ese asesino hijo de puta del Señor X.

\- Se que esto es duro, pero tenemos que salir de esta casa como sea- sentenció Ted- Nott y yo no hemos encontrado nada en la planta de abajo, ni un escondite, nada.

\- Esta planta está vacía- confirmó Scorpius.

\- Busquemos a Frank y Kate, tal vez hayan encontrado algo interesante en el jardín.

Rose echó una última mirada al cadáver de su primo Albus antes de taparlo con la sábana. No se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era una auténtica pesadilla, un cuento de terror, tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

\- ¿Os imagináis que Longbottom y Greengrass están follando?- dijo divertido Nott- La verdad es que se le vio muy ilusionado cuando le asignaste esa compañera.

\- ¡Tu eres gilipollas Nott!- le gritó Scorpius- Hay gente muerta, Albus ha muerto y, ¿tú te dedicas a contar chistes? Eres patético.

\- Hay que tomarse la vida con humor- dijo Nott saliendo hacia el jardín.

\- ¿Con… Humor?- le contestó Scorpius con asco- mi mejor amigo ha muerto, ojala fueras tu, hijo de…

\- ¡Callaros los dos!- gritó Ted separándolos.- Necesito que estéis despejados para encontrar al Señor X, ¡y que no nos tome por sorpresa!

\- Ya no se que pensar, Ted- dijo Scorpius-. A este mamonazo no le importamos ninguno de nosotros- dijo refiriéndose a Nott- ¿Y si es él el asesino? ¿Y si es un puto psicópata?

\- Se te está yendo la cabeza Malfoy- gritó Nott.- Me la sudáis mucho, ¡pero yo no he matado a nadie!

\- ¿Qué es eso de allí?- preguntó Rose, la cual estaba ajena a la conversación. En el jardín, a unos 30 metros, al pie de un árbol había dos grandes bultos.

\- Seguidme, poneros detrás de mí- les advirtió Ted. Nott, Rose, y Scorpius le siguieron hacia allí. Era un día nublado y llovía ligeramente. El viento hacía mover las ramas de los árboles, las cuales se mecían haciendo un ruido espantoso. Al llegar al pie del árbol lo vieron. Dos bultos, dos cuerpos, dos cadáveres.

\- ¡Les ha matado!- chilló Rose llevándose las manos a la boca. Frank y Kate habían muerto desangrados con sendos cortes en el cuello. Era horrible.- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!

Rose lloraba desesperada, todos estaban muriendo uno a uno. Era imposible salir de esa casa con vida, a menos de que resolviera el acertijo, ¿pero que les unía? En la grabación decía que tenían algo en común, ¿pero de qué se trataba?

\- ¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda? ¿Por qué Frank no conjuró un patronus, o lanzó las chispas rojas para avisarnos como acordamos?- preguntó Rose.

\- A lo mejor confiaba en el asesino- dijo Ted.

\- ¿Qué mierdas insinúas?- preguntó Scorpius indignado- ¿Qué uno de nosotros los mató? ¿Qué uno de nosotros es el señor X?

\- Cómo si no se pudo acercar tanto a campo abierto a Kate y Frank, sin ellos darse cuenta- explicó Ted- A lo mejor no es uno de nosotros, yo he estado todo el tiempo con Nott en la casa, y vosotros arriba, ¿pero y si el señor X utiliza poción multijugos?

\- Ted, eso es una locura- le respondió Rose.- Estás logrando que no confíe en nadie.

\- Joder Lupin, ¡a paranoico no te gana nadie!- exclamó Nott.

\- Tú cállate. Confío en la Weasley, y en Ted, pero por mí, que tú seas el siguiente.- le recriminó Scor.

\- ¡No empecéis otra vez!- gritó Rose- ¿Y si intentamos resolver su acertijo? Dijo que así, a lo mejor nos salvaríamos.

\- ¡A mí se me ocurre una cosa que nos une!- gritó Nott- ¡Os odio a todos!

\- ¡Serás gilipollas!- gritó Scorpius abalanzándose sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a luchar al estilo muggle. Scorpius intentaba pegar puñetazos a Nott y este se zafaba de ellos, de repente, la túnica de Nott se desabrochó dejando ver su camisa parcialmente manchada de sangre, pero no era su sangre.- ¿Por qué cojones están manchado de sangre?- preguntó Scorpius anonadado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, esa sangre esa de Kate y Frank.- ¡Tu eres el señor X!

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Nott sacando un cuchillo ensangrentado de detrás de su cinturón y clavándoselo en el estómago a Scorpius, el cual murió al instante.

\- ¡NO!- gritó Rose- ¡Ted haz algo!- lloraba a la chica, Ted permanecía pasivo ante la escena- atrápalo, haz algo.

\- ¿La matas tu o yo?- preguntó Nott.

\- Avada Kedavra- pronunció Ted. Thomas Nott murió inmediatamente, pero en su rostro se podía apreciar un gran asombro.

\- Por… ¿Por qué ha dicho "la matas tu o yo"?- preguntó asustada Rose.

\- Rose, Rose, mi dulce Rose…- el tono de Ted cambió- Ese estúpido de Nott, mira que le dije que se cambiara de ropa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Ted?- dijo Rose retrocediendo, buscaba su varita, pero no estaba.

\- ¿De qué estoy hablando, Rose?- Ted reía, reía de una forma maliciosa.- ¡Yo soy el señor X!

\- Ted, me estás asustando, eso no es verdad.- dijo ella conmocionada- No eres Ted, has bebido la poción multijugos, eres otra persona apoderándote de su físico.- Ted rió.

\- Soy Ted Lupin, y en breve cumpliré mi venganza.- dijo apuntando con su varita el pecho de Rose.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Rose no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo iba a matar Ted a alguien? ¿Cómo iba a matar a Albus? ¡Si eran como hermanos!

\- Toda mi vida he vivido privado de mis padres, toda mi vida los he echado de menos, y hoy, yo, he arrebatado lo que más querían a los culpables de su muerte.

\- Estás loco- dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué te ha hecho Albus? ¿Qué culpa tuvo Harry en la muerte de tus padres? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

\- ¿Por qué Rose?- preguntó Ted, su mirada estaba encolerizada, y los ojos le iban a salir de las órbitas- ¿Por qué tu, o Albus, tenéis padres y yo no? ¿Por qué vuestros papis vivieron y los míos tuvieron que morir? ¿Por qué los Malfoy, los putos y cobardes Malfoys, salieron de rositas y mis padres acabaron pereciendo?

\- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso Ted, ya sabes que tus padres murieron para que tu pudieras vivir en un mundo mejor- le dijo Rose, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Ted la iba a matar?

\- ¡Mis padres murieron intentando salvar la vida a incompetentes!- gritó Ted- He descubierto muchas cosas, he vivido toda mi vida obsesionado con su muerte, investigando, ¿sabes a quién protegía mi madre cuando Bellatrix Lestrange le arrebató la vida? Al estúpido de Neville Longbottom. ¿Y mi padre? Mi padre podía haber salido vivo, pero decidió ayudar al tío de nuestro pequeño Nick, el ministro Shacklebolt, entonces Dolohov lo mató.

\- Ted, ¿te estás oyendo?- preguntó Rose temblorosa- ¡¿Qué culpa tenían Frank o Nick, en la muerte de tus padres?!

\- Oh, ellos ninguna, pero necesito arrebatarle a los verdaderos culpables lo que más quieren para que se sientan como yo me he sentido estos 23 años.- respondió él.

\- ¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué mataste a los demás?

\- Amanda es hija de una perra llamada Rita Skeeter- dijo él con desprecio- la muy zorra no dejaba de acosar a mi abuela cuando yo era un bebé para sacarnos exclusivas, ¡hija de puta, mira que jugar así con el dolor de la gente!

\- Esto no puede estar pasando.- susurró ella.

\- Kate y Giulia, son hijas de personas favorables al bando de Voldemort durante la guerra, las muy estúpidas se pavoneaban de ello cuando íbamos juntos al colegio, ahora están muertas y pronto sus padres llorarán como yo lo he hecho durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Y Nott?- Rose tenía miedo, pero aun así su cerebro quería saber la verdad, al menos antes de morir.

\- Nott, el estúpido de Nott, por supuesto estaba encantado de acabar con vosotros, es un puto psicópata. No más que yo, está claro- sonrió Ted, era la sonrisa de un loco- le encantó mi plan, y juntos ideamos todo. Decía que su padre estaría orgulloso de él cuando le entregase la cabeza del hijo de Potter. Ese idiota no se daba cuenta que su padre y su abuelo eran tan mortífagos, y tan culpables de la muerte de mis padres como los demás, y que al final, acabaría muerto.

\- ¿Pero por qué nos has traído aquí? ¿Por qué nos has matado uno a uno?- lloraba Rose.- Creía que querías protegernos, ¡hasta nos advertiste de que el señor X podía ser uno de nosotros!

\- Rose, en el fondo, todo psicópata desea que le pillen- dijo Ted- Pero habéis sido tan estúpidos, tal vez si lo hubieras adivinado, tal vez, te hubiera dejado vivir, pero…

\- Ted, Teddy, por favor, esto es una locura, ¡perdóname! No se lo diré a nadie, ¡diré que tu y yo huimos de esta casa! ¡No te culparé de nada pero déjame vivir!

\- No Rose, di adiós- Ted levantó la varita y pronunció la maldición imperdonable.

Rose vio todo verde y a continuación…

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó ella.

\- ¿Cariño estás bien?

\- ¿Mamá?- Rose abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada en su mecedora favorita. La lamparita de lectura estaba encendida iluminando el salón de su casa.- ¡Mamá!

\- Sube a la cama, ¡es tardísimo!- le regañó Hermione.

\- ¡Tuve una pesadilla horrible!- exclamó ella abrazando a su madre.

\- ¿Otra vez leyendo _10 negritos_?- preguntó su madre.- ¡Normal que tengas pesadillas, qué obsesión!

\- ¡Ha sido tan real!- explicaba Rose- Diez personas íbamos a una casa, y estaba Albus, y el idiota de Malfoy, y también Ted, ¡él era el señor X!

\- Desde luego tienes una imaginación de oro…- dijo Hermione mientras su hija se metía en la cama.- ¿Qué será lo próximo "Asesinato en el Hogwarts Express"?

\- "Asesinato en el Hogwarts Express"- sonaba muy bien, pensó Rose antes de dormirse de nuevo.


End file.
